Multiple Realities Leave a Mark
by Sherlock River Hekate
Summary: Team lunches are now a thing at the compound. But after The Snap and the subsequent return, not everyone is dealing as well as each other. Not Endgame compliant because I love those characters too much.


It had been a few months since the combined efforts of the Avengers and the Guardians had stopped Thanos and reversed The Snap. While most were still milling around on Earth, a few members had disappeared. Quill had gone back to where he grew up, leaving Rocket and Groot as the only Guardians at the compound. And Carol had headed off to see Maria in New Orleans. However, everyone else was staying in the compound. Which lead to weekly team meals.

Being the protectors of New York sanctum mean that for the most part, Stephen, Wong and I were exempt from team activities. That being said, the opportunity for a meal was never passed up and I did enjoy interacting with humans other than the two grumpy sorcerers.  
So it was a sunny Sunday at about midday when Stephen and I portalled into the Avengers Compound. They had set up a large round table in the centre of the open plan room. I could see as I stepped into the room that the long kitchen counter had been turned into a buffet, dishes and plates spread out with a variety of food on offer.  
"Hey Emily," Hope called out to me. "What have you got?"  
I walked over to her, showing the dish I was carrying.  
"Chicken Tikka Masala. It's not spicy so the kids can have some."  
Hope nodded as Pepper walked over.  
"It's good to see you, Pepper." I greeted her. "Where would you like the curry?"  
Pepper glanced along the bench. "It's good to see you too. Just put it over there, next to Bruce's curry."  
As I walked along I noticed the food was arranged roughly by cuisine. There were four pizzas sitting next to a plate of burgers and buns, with sliced cheese, tomato and lettuce. Then there was what looked like a beef stew. Sitting next to the stew was a lamb tagine and Bruce's curry. Carefully I pushed his curry to one side and a chicken stir fry to the other so that I could place my curry down. There were a few salads at the end, before a gap and a line of sweets.

"Attention all Avengers. Lunch is ready." FRIDAY announced through the compound. Suddenly people were filing in through the doors.  
Scott came in with Sam, deep in a discussion about flying. They were followed by Steve and Bucky and then T'Challa.  
A few moments later Thor and Bruce joined the lunch line. Bruce had figured out how to transform back from the Hulk after Thanos' defeat. Wanda, Vision, Rocket and Groot rushed through the doorway, apparently racing each other to the food line amidst laughter.  
"No running inside," Pepper called out. "You'll set a bad example."  
"The little ones aren't here," Wanda called back with a smile.  
However, as she said that, Peter came walking in with two girls in tow.  
"They are now," Pepper replied.  
"Go wash your hands, girls," Peter instructed Cassie and Morgan, who happily ran to the sink.  
"Who's missing?" Steve asked. He had noticed that there were more seats than people in the room.  
"Nat and Clint aren't here yet," Bucky replied.  
There was a thump overhead, and then Natasha landed in a crouch at the far end of the room. Clint followed her, misjudged his landing, and ended up half sprawled on the couch.  
"Aaand here they are," Bucky drawled. "So nice of you to join us."  
"We aren't the last ones," Clint pointed out.  
"Thought you'd be the first one to food," Bucky replied.  
"Where's Tony?" Stephen whispered in my ear. I jumped slightly, not having noticed that he was beside me.  
"I'm not sure, probably in his workshop still." I shook my head with a smile. Some things never changed.  
"FRIDAY, can you tell daddy to come up for lunch? I'm hungry and we can't start without him," Morgan asked the AI, also having noticed her dad wasn't in the room.  
The whole room laughed as they took their seats.  
"She would be about the only one able to drag him out of his lab." Steve smiled.  
A few moments later, Tony appeared at the door way, grease on his cheek and covering his hands.  
"Sorry munchkin." He dropped a kiss on Morgan's hand as he passed her on the way to the sink.

Everyone was seated and we were about to eat when I noticed Stephen go still beside me. He was looking at Tony, but he was totally frozen.  
"Stephen?" I asked gently touching my hand to his.  
He turned his head towards me but his eyes were wide and vacant.  
Abruptly he gasped and stood up.  
A few heads turned to us, but Stephen just pulled his chair back and turned on his head. Quickly I stood to follow him.  
"Is everything okay?" Hope asked to my left.  
"Don't know. Don't worry, keep eating."  
I quickly made my way to where Stephen was standing, looking out over the grassed area of the compound. His breathing was shallow and too fast, and he was shaking like a leaf.  
Slowly I put a hand on his arm.  
"Look at me," I instructed, turning him slowly. He did as I had asked, but he still wasn't really looking at me, his gaze unfocused.  
"Alright, we're going to go sit on that couch, okay?"  
I got no response, but he did allow me to slowly direct him to the couch and he sank down into it when I pushed on his shoulders.  
Stephen sat rigidly on the end, his breathing still fast and at risk of hyperventilating if it didn't get under control soon.  
Pulling out one of the foot stools over and placing it in front of Stephen, I sat facing him.  
"Stephen, you need to listen to me okay? You'll hyperventilate and pass out if you don't slow your breathing down."  
He blinked slowly, but his breathing didn't really change. Reaching out, I took his hands in mine, holding just above the wrist. His pulse raced against my palm.  
"Breathe with me." I told him. "We're gonna have a little competition. Breathe in and hold it for as long as you can. See if you can beat me."  
I took a long breath in and Stephen did as well. It was short and sharp but it was deep. I held my breath for about seven seconds before Stephen exhaled sharply.  
"I win," I smiled at him. "Let's try again, deep breath."  
We repeated this four times, the length of time getting each time and the inhales becoming longer and slower as well.

I hadn't realised how close we had ended up. Both of us leaning forward until our faces were only about 13 centimetres apart. After breathing in and out for the sixth time, Stephen blinked slowly. Then his blue eyes stared at me, seeing me for the first time in about five minutes.  
"Let's try that one last time," I whispered with a smile. "See if you can beat me this time."  
I drew a breath in and managed to hold in for about twenty seconds before exhaling. Stephen held it for another five more before exhaling slowly and smiling at me.  
"I win."  
"Welcome back," I said to him.  
"Thank you," he closed the distance between us and kissed me gently on the cheek.  
I sat back, straightening up.  
"Want some lunch now?"  
"Yes, please."

Later that night, I was sitting on the couch in the sanctum with the fire warming me. Stephen was sitting in the window seat but then stood and purposefully came to sit next to me. I looked up at him and noted his expression.  
"You want to talk about earlier?"  
He nodded and paused a moment before beginning.  
"I lived through all fourteen million six hundred and five possibilities. The time stone doesn't allow someone to just see the future, I had to live them. I lived through multiple time lines where all, or most, of the people at that table died. I saw Tony die in millions of ways, and multiple times. And only one, only in this timeline, did he survive the entire ordeal. I watched him sit down to eat and everything came back. Memories got muddle and it became, overwhelming. I guess my brain couldn't cope." He smiled humourlessly.  
"Oh, Stephen. I'm sorry. I should have realised when I accepted the invitation."  
He shook his head.  
"Even I didn't think this would happen. You couldn't have known."  
"We don't have to go anymore." I assured him.  
"No, no. It's alright. We need to all be able to work together if need be. The lunches are a good idea. I just need to work through all of this."  
I leant up against him.  
"I'll be with you for whatever you need."


End file.
